Punishment
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Kecerobohan seorang Akashi Tetsuya membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri. AkaKuro!bro. Shota!Kuro. Oneshoot


Summary : Kecerobohan seorang Akashi Tetsuya membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri. AkaKuro!bro. Shota!Kuro. Oneshoot

Title : **Punishment**

Pair : AkaxShota!Kuro

Genre : Romance

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, AkaShota!Kuro, incest, pedo/?, nista (orz), kurang hot, banyak salah/?

Happy Reading

.

.

Sepatu dihentakkan berkali-kali ke ubin perpustakaan keluarga milik keluarga Akashi. Akashi paling muda, Tetsuya tampak bosan menunggu kehadiran sang kakak Akashi Seijuro yang berjanji akan pulang cepat dan mengajaknya bermain. Sudah menjelang pukul 8 malam namun batang hidung Seijuro belum juga terlihat.

Novel entah yang sudah keberapa berhasil ditamatkan Tetsuya, meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula dan kembali mengelilingi rak-rak penuh buku pengusir jenuh. Bukannya mencari novel, mata observatifnya malah terfokus pada meja kerja sang kakak yang kebetulah berada di ruangan itu.

Sejak dulu Tetsuya selalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda 20 tahun yang menjadi kakaknya itu ketika ia duduk disana. Seolah tidak bisa diganggu dan seolah sedang dalam masuk _zone_ ketika membaca lembaran-lembaran di mejanya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Tetsuya mendekat dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas tebal itu, isinya hanyalah sekumpulan huruf dan angka yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Tetsuya yang baru saja menginjak usia 8 tahun.

Takut ketahuan si kakak, Tetsuya berencana akan mengembalikan kertas asing itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ya, rencananya saja sebelum ia tersandung kaki meja dan berhasil membuat kertas-kertas itu berserakan di lantai.

Sepertinya juga dewi _Fortuna_ sedang tidak memihak putra bungsu keluarga Akashi itu karena suara malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah bergema di telingannya.

 _RIP Akashi Tetsuya_

"Tetsuya sepertinya senang ya bermain dengan kertas pekerjaan _Niisan_?"

Mari kita doakan keselamatan bagi pemuda unyu bersurai biru muda ini agar ia selamat dari terkaman singa lapar.

.

.

.

"Karena Tetsuya sudah memberantakkan tugas _Niisan_ , Tetsuya harus kembali menyusunnya." Hukuman di tetapkan, Tetsuya menghela nafas lega. Untungnya hukuman yang diberi Seijuro tidak berat.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan meja kerja Seijuro, menyusun satu persatu lembar kerja berisi 37 lembar itu. Satu lembar, Tetsuya menggeliat tidak nyaman, dua lembar kakinya bergerak-gerak resah, lembar ketiga protes dilancarkan. Bagaimana ia bisa konsentrasi menyusun tugas Seijuro jika tangan Seijuro sibuk meraba-raba dada dan dua _chikub_ i di dadanya yang membuatnya geli.

"Abaikan saja aku, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" ujar Seijuro santai sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki Tetsuya dan mengelus paha bagian dalamnya.

"Tapi, aku jadi sulit berkonsentrasi, _Niisan_!"

"Ini hukuman karena sudah memberantakkan tugasku, atau mau di tambah?"

Tetsuya tarik kembali kata-katanya, Hukuman ini sama sekali tidak ringan! Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi jika bagian-bagian sensitifnya terus-terusan dikerjai? Lihat, sekarang saja tangan jahil Seijuro sudah mulai memainkan penisnya yang mulai menegang. Mau tidak mau desahan memalukan mengalun dari keduabelah bibir plum Tetsuya.

Sepuluh, sebelas lembar kocokan penis Tetsuya dipercepat, kertas-kertas menjauh dari jangkauan Tetsuya karena tersenggol lengan sendiri. Berusaha meraih lembaran selanjutnya, Seijuro malah mengangkat Tetsuya keatas meja dan membuka celananya. Telungkup diatas meja kerja tanpa celana membuat Tetsuya panik.

Tatapan memelas dilancarkan, bukannya terpengaruh, Seijuro malah menusukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang Tetsuya. Tetsuya memekik pelan karena sakit, jari ditambah dan Tetsuya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"A-aah _niisan_.. K-keluarkan!"

"Lanjutkan saja, Tetsuya. Aku mengamati"

"Nghh b-bukan itu mak- aaahh _niisan!_ "

Jari kedua masuk, bergerak seperti menggunting didalam lubang Tetsuya. Melakukan penetralisasi yang berhasil membuat Tetsuya mengerang terus menerus. Menyakitkan, namun menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti, Tetsuya?"

 _Siapa dengkulmu, niisan!_ Rutuk Tetsuya dalam hati.

Jemari Tetsuya kembali menjamah kertas menyusun halaman kertas selanjutnya. Sebelas, Tetsuya masih mengerang. Duabelas, sepertinya kedua jari dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Tigabelas, jeritan yang terdengar. Sesuatu yang besar dan keras berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Perih dan sakit, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya yang tidak ia sangka akan direngut oleh kakak kandungnya.

"Sei- _Nii!_ "

Di tengah jeritan kesakitan, Tetsuya memanggil nama kecil si kakak, berharap belas kasihan.

"Apa sudah selesai menyusunnya?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab lama-lama ia kesal sendiri pada kakaknya yang seenak jidat melakukan ini.

"Perlu hukuman yang lebih?"

Tetsuya membelak melihat seringai licik di paras Seijuro.

Jeritan lagi. Seijuro mulai melakukan gerakan berirama cepat secara sepihak. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuk Tetsuya, tapi kenapa adik kecilnya tampak sangat menikmatinya?

"S-Sei- _nii_!" Napas Tetsuya terengah. Tubuhnya tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda asing itu, dan sekarang ia sudah mengambil langkah extreme.

Hentakan kasar.

Sakit.

Perih.

Tanpa sadar, pandangan Tetsuya mengabur karena air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan menetes perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Sakit... Sei- _nii.._."

Seijuro melihatnya. Ia melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sejak tadi menahan sakit.

Mungkin hukuman yang ia lakukan terlalu berat.

Menghapus jejak air mata yang kerap mengalir, Seijuro mendekati wajah Tetsuya dan menciumnya.

Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar."

Mengelus surai biru yang penuh keringat, tempo yang sejak awal sudah cepat itu perlahan melambat. Berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang masih kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa _niisan_. Ini hukuman yang harus kuterima dari _niisan.._. Lakukan saja."

Seijuro mencium bibir Tetsuya.

"Kalau sakit lebih baik kita berhenti saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah berjanji, laki-laki tidak akan menarik janjinya"

"Bibir ini sudah mengucapkan janji. Dan aku tidak akan memberi keringanan pada Tetsuya," bisik Seijuro seduktif.

Meja kerja berderit-derit pertanda Seijuro sudah kembali kepada tempo semula, Kertas hukuman kembali berserakan tidak karuan. Desahan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan dipendam oleh pangutan bibir.

Dan pangutan itu terlepas sejenak ketika Tetsuya mengerang, penis Seijuro sukses mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Seijuro tersenyum puas.

"Akhir dari hukuman. Sekarang _Niisan_ akan memberi Tetsuya hadiah"

Seijuro memutar tubuh Tetsuya, Tangannya yang nakal kembali memelintir tonjolan mungil Tetsuya. Menyebabkan desahan Tetsuyaa semakin keras.

 _"Niisan_...!"

Seijuro mulai mengalungkan kedua tungkai kaki Tetsuya ke bahunya Menghentak penisnya semakin cepat kedalam lubang Tetsuya membuat jeritan Tetsuya menjadi lebih keras. Tetsuya Mencakar bahu Seijuro yang menjadi pegangan. Melampiaskan kenikmatan tiada tara yang dirasakan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya- Sshh..."

Peluh makin membanjir. Aktivitas semakin memanas. Tetsuya hanya bisa mendesah dan meracau menahan nikmat di lubangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Tetsuya!"

" _Niisan_!"

Sperma yang sudah tertahan menyembur dari penis Tetsuya. Membasahi kemeja kerja Seijuro dan beberapa lembaran dokumen di bawah, begitu pula dengan cairan Seijuro yang meluah dari lubang mungil Tetsuya ikut andil dalam pengotoran meja kerjanya.

Seijuro menggendong Tetsuya dan membaringkannya diatas sofa perpustakaan. Berbaring melepas lelah, kulit berpeluh bersentuhan. Napas Tetsuya dan Seijuro terengah.

" _Niisan_... Kenapa rasa hukumannya menyenangkan sekali..."

"Tetsuya mau lagi?"

Anggukan polos Tetsuya membuat seringai Seijuro semakin lebar. Setelah pintu dipastikan terkunci, Seijuro kembali menindihi Tetsuya.

"Ayo mulai Ronde ke 2" ujarnya seduktif dan Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum polos.

" _Hai'_ "

 **-The end-**

* * *

A/N : maaf aku sebenernya ga ngerti nulis apaan haha maafkan Seita. Udah ga akan banyak cingcong, Seita masih shock gara-gara nulis ini.

Last, Review?

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun


End file.
